Broken Love
by Sam-Chan 12
Summary: Katrina almost drowns in the ocean but is rescued by Andrew. She ends up having to spend lots of time with Andrew and finds out a bunch of interesting things about him. Then, chaos...
1. Chapter 1: The Castle

"Never forget how much I love you. I couldn't live if you forgot. No matter what the obstacle, whether it is distance or people, our love is strong enough and true enough to always keep us strong and together." he whispered. Katrina looked up into his shiny blue eyes and she knew she could never forget.

Chapter 1 The Castle

It is dreary outside as the rain falls from the dark clouds only to freeze at it's moment of impact on the ground. Shivering, Katrina slips out from under the covers and runs into the kitchen. Her grey T-shirt hangs down to the middle of her thighs and the sound of her bare feet running through the house blends in with the pitter-patter of the rain.

Katrina opened the cabinet, empty.

"Mom! We are out of food. Again."

"Well honey, if you want to eat, get a job." her mother replied viciously. Katrina silently picked up her sketch pad and a pencil and ran out into the town. She heads out to her secret place that no one knows about but her. She danced along the out skirts of town so she wouldn't be seen in her partially undressed state.

She sighed as she reached the entrance to the meadow. She walked to an old tree stump and sat down. From this one point in the meadow she could see the entire town. She flipped through the pages of the sketch pad. There were more pictures of the castle than anything else. Not because of the people that lived there, but because of the elegant slopes and curves of the building.

The palace was built the year she was born. As a baby, she had bright red curly hair. Her eyes were a deep green with little silver flecks in them, only noticeable when you were really close to her. Katrina has the most beautiful smile in the whole kingdom, but no one sees it. As she got older, her bright red curly hair fell out. She started crying herself to sleep at night and she refused to leave her room. After several months, her hair had grown back. But it wasn't the luscious red color that it once was. Instead, her hair grew a sandy blond with small red and brown highlights. It was beautiful and complimented her eyes.

She was seven the last time she had entered the castle. She can still remember the shiny floors and the glass hanging from the ceiling in intricate designs. She could also remember the people that live there. Philip John, Duke of Spiritansville, and his wife, Juliandra. They have a son named John who is only two years older than Katrina. He is tall with jet black hair and shining blue eyes that are brighter than any other blue Katrina had ever seen. But Katrina despised him.

She couldn't stand that her had everything he wanted. She was even jealous of the fact that his parents left him all the time. At least they were nice to him. Katrina sighed as she looked down at herself. Her T-shirt now had random dirt splattered on one side and a slight rip down the back. Her tan legs shown obviously and she suddenly felt increasingly aware that someone might see her. Quickly, she got up and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

Chapter 2: The Boy

The ground is cool against Katrina's feet. She walks along the sand, listening to the ocean. The thought of going home terrifies her. Her mother is in the worst of moods today. Katrina walks up to a palm tree and sits down in the shade.

There are two groups of surfers in the water today. One group has three girls all acting like they don't know what they are doing so the guys will "help" them. It is disgusting how the guys fall for their oh-so-obvious flirts.

The second group is all boys. One of them in particular, a blond boy, caught her attention. He didn't act like the others. He seemed less amused by the prissy fake flirters in the water. He fascinated Katrina. He was also the only boy who actually kept his shirt on. It was like he didn't want to impress anyone. Like maybe it didn't matter to him.

Katrina sits there watching him surf until her face is pink and here shoulders painfully red. Sighing, Katrina pulls off her tank top revealing her pink and white polka-dotted one-piece. She slips into the cold ocean and drowns thoughts in the deep dark waters.

Darkness surrounds Katrina. She isn't breathing. She faintly feels the pounding on her chest. The rush of air in her lungs shocks her. She bursts to life, coughing and sputtering on the sand. Once she can breathe again, she looks around her. The boy Katrina had been watching all day is sitting by her and his hand is tracing circles on her back.

Katrina jumps back. Her heart is beating fast and she is just slightly terrified. The buy put his hands up like she was a cop.

"My name is Andrew." the boy says shyly.

"Wh-what happened?" Katrina asks.

"You slipped on the moss and hit your head. How are you feeling?"

Katrina stands up slowly then dizzily falls back down. Andrew catches her and helps her back up. He softly brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital." he says with a worried look.

"No!" Katrina practically yells.

Andrew looks confused and Katrina blushes.

"I mean, I'm okay. I just need to go home."

"Will you at least let me take you to your house?"

Katrina sighs. She knows he is just trying to help but she can't let him anywhere near her house.

"Okay, I will make a deal with you." she says slowly. "You can take me to the block I live at but, I will walk to my house. Deal?"

Andrew looks at her with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Deal." he replies.

His car is new and rather expensive looking. Katrina feels out of place and dirty against it's shining silver paint. Andrew, being a gentleman, opens the passenger door for her. Katrina gets in awkwardly and Andrew helps buckle her in. Katrina has only ever been in her father's old beat up truck. Now that he is gone, she walks everywhere. Andrew notices her uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not. It's just been a long time since I have been in a car. And it was never as fancy as this." Katrina says, slightly blushing.

Andrew smiles understandingly.

"My parents have money. They pay me to leave them alone sometimes. This," he says, tapping the roof of the car," is my most recent 'go away' bribe." He says, laughing softly to himself.

Katrina ponders this. She wouldn't mind being paid to be alone. Actually, she would love being paid to avoid her mother. The seat vibrates as liquid fire runs through the engine. A wild, angry lioness chasing her prays. It feels powerful, mighty, and dangerous. Katrina stares at Andrew with a mixture of shock, bewilderment, and joy.

Andrew chuckles softly and begins slowly driving down the road. Andrew watches every move Katrina makes with increasing amusement. They have been driving for two hours. The sun has set and the stars are winking at the car as it drives down the road.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Andrew asks.

"Ummm…" is the only reply Katrina can offer. Truth be told, she has no idea where they are.

The car starts making horrible sputtering sounds then rolls to a stop.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Katrina asks, obviously distressed.

"We ran out of gas." Andrew replies, trying to remain calm.

"Well, let's drive to the gas station." Katrina replies, slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't work that way." Andrew replies laughing.

"So what do we do now?"

"It looks like we are going have to spend the night here."

"You-you mean," her voice suddenly quiets, "together?"

Andrew smiles.

Katrina climbs onto the top of the car. The stars shine unusually bright and clear. Yet, the night is cold. The fall wind nips at her like a young puppy. Katrina shivers and curls into a ball. After about twenty minutes, she silently leaps to the ground. She opens the door to the backseat and as quietly and softly as possible, she slips into the seat and stretches out beside Andrew.

He feels soft and warm against her cold skin. She can't help herself. She inches closer and closer to the sleeping boy until she is pressed up against him. Andrew shivers in his sleep. His eyes flutter open just as Katrina's flutter close. He smiles at the still shivering girl beside him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her ever closer. Andrew buries his face in Katrina's hair and falls into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meadow

Chapter 3: The Meadow

A yawn escapes Katrina as her eyes slip out of their haze and flutter open like butterfly wings. She is warm. The sunlight shines through the window and sweetly kisses her face. Katrina looks around before she realizes where she is. The backseat of the car is small and Andrew's arms are wrapped around her gently. He is watching her, studying her. Her eyes find his ocean blue ones and she blushes a deep red.

"Good morning" she says softly.

"Good morning, cold one. Did you sleep well?" he asks softly.

Katrina thinks about this for a second. At first when she was on top of the car, she was cold and couldn't sleep. After she got into the car with Andrew, she slept better than she had in months. Should she tell him that? Should she tell him that he makes her feel safe?

"Yeah, I did." She replies smiling.

"I'm glad because today we have to walk."

"Walk?"

"Yes, walk! We have to get gas and bring it back to the car." Andrew replies laughing. Katrina is horrified.

"But the gas station is, like, miles away!" She squeaks. Andrew laughs

"Come on! It will be fun!" he encourages happily. He reaches his hand out to her and she takes it hesitantly.

"Close your eyes." Andrew whispers quietly. Katrina does what she is told. "Take a deep breath. Imagine that we are in a huge green field with lots of beautiful flowers." Katrina can see her meadow in her mind. Andrew is guiding her forward as he is whispering quiet commands. Katrina is tired from all their walking. Suddenly Andrew stops.

"Keep your eyes closed. This is my favorite place in the entire world. I have never brought anyone here so please don't laugh." A small hint of fear waves through his voice. This place, wherever it is, must be important to him, Katrina thinks.

She slowly opens her eyes and to her great surprise, she is standing in the middle of her meadow. She turns to Andrew. He looks like a small child, wondering if he is going to be praised or scolded. Katrina smiles a truly happy smile. Andrew looks at her and all he can think about is how beautiful this girl is. Katrina's eyes shine with happiness. Andrew blushes. Katrina notices this and wonders why he would possibly be blushing.

"This is my favorite meadow. I come here all the time to draw and think." Katrina whispers.

"Y-You do?" Andrew asks disbelieving.

"Yeah. When I was little, I had an imaginary friend that would come and play with me." Katrina says laughing. Andrew's face turns down like he is deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I… umm… I used to come here with my imaginary friend too. Sh-she g-gave me this." He says pulling out a little gold necklace in the shape of half of a heart. Katrina gasps. Her hand flies tup to the gold half heart necklace under the collar of her shirt. She pulls the gold piece out of her shirt and feels the cool smooth gold between her fingers. Andrew steps close to Katrina and puts his necklace against hers. They match perfectly. Katrina begins to cry.

"What is wrong?" Andrew asks wrapping her in his arms.

"You were my only friend. Then you just left." she cries.

Andrew thinks back on when he moved. His mother died and his sister was sick. He had forgotten all about his friend in the meadow. He feels horrible now for leaving without protest and for never saying goodbye. He thinks about all the times they played here in this meadow pretending that she was the princess and he was her loyal knight. Looking at her, he knows he wasn't loyal. He had left.

Katrina cries into Andrew's shoulder. She cries about him leaving oh so long ago. She cries about being alone. She cries about her mother and the way she lives. She cries about not knowing what to do now. She cries until she can't cry any longer Andrew stands there holding Katrina as she cries. Stroking her silk soft hair and humming a hopefully calming tune. Eventually, Katrina gets quiet.

"I-I'm sorry." Andrew whispers. Katrina looks up at him. Her green eyes shine beautifully and the sunlight pulls the red out of her hair that sparkles like the stars at night.

"I missed you." Katrina says softly, looking at the ground.

Andrew can't believe that someone so sweet would actually miss someone like him. He is a horrible mistake. Unwanted and unloved by everyone. So how can she miss him? He reaches his hand up and gently tilts her head up so he can look into her eyes.

"Why would you miss me?" he breaths out.

"Because you are the only person who has ever even pretended to care about me. And I-I loved you." She says quickly as if he won't hear her is she says it fast. Her words knock the breath out of Andrew. He feels overwhelmed. Without thinking, he pulls her up to him and kisses her so softly that she barely feels him there. Katrina leans in towards him and kisses him harder. Andrew is shocked at her reaction. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately.

Katrina pulls away from Andrew and brethlessly studies him. She loves the way his blue eyes shine when he looks at her. She loves the feel of his soft hair between her fingers. He has a delicate, unsure sile on his face. She leans forward and rests her head on his chest. The top of her head barly reaches his smile. She feels short and voulnerable but surrounded and safe at the same time.

"I should get home." Katrina says absently.

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"Where do you live?" she asks, lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

Andrew stiffens.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is getting you home safe and sound." he says flirtatiously. This catches Katrina's attention but she remains quitet.

"Can I walk you home?" Andrew asks relaxing.

"Ummmmm... no." Katrina replies, still in thought.

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"That doesn't matter." She says as she gets up and walks away from him.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter 4: Home

Katrina skips home, light on her feet and humming the melody Andrew had hummed to calm her down. She walks through the door to see her mother staring down at her.

"Where were you last night?" she asks coldly, her black eyes staring strait through Katrina's soul.

"I got lost." Katrina says, making eye contact with only the floor.

Katrina's mother smirks, "If you were lost last night, how did you find your way home this morning?"

"I found someone out driving and asked them for directions."

"LIES!" her mother shrieks as she slaps the young girl.

"I'm telling the truth!" Katrina shouts back from the floor where she has fallen.

"Of course you're not!" her mother spits cruely. "Look at you, you are skin and bones, you don't eat, your hair is matted and dirty, your cloths are too small, you smell like you just came out of a sewer, and you sound like you are dying every time you speak. No one would ever stop to talk to you. You are worthless. You always have been, and you always will be."

Katrina starts to cry.

"Who were you with?" her mother demands, towering over Katrina.

"No one." Katrina whispers.

"You dare lie to me again?" her mother shrieks.

Katrina feels the blow and hears the cracking of bone before she blacks out.

Katrina awakes on the floor infront of the door. She tries to push herself up and then screams as lightning pain shoots through her entire body. Hearing the scream, her mother gracefully sways into the room.

"Does it hurt?" she asks, fake sympathy oozing overevery word like slow dripping poisen from the fangs of a copperhead.

"Go away!" Katrina yells before another episode of gutwrenching, pain filled screams.

"Why you ungreatful child!" her mother bellows. She cackles with vile evil as she brings her fists down on Katrina's already broken ribs. The last thing Katrina recognizes before she blacks out are her pain searing screams, the sound of the door being flung open, and Andrew's face in the streaming sunlight.

A warm hand is moving slowly down her arm.

"Will she be okay?" Andrew's voice asks and unknown presence.

"Well, she is restrained by the casts, but she should be fine. Do you mind informing me what happened to this young lady?" the unknown voice asks, trying to pry information from Andrew.

"I already told you that I don't know." Andrew replies angrily.

There are footsteps and then the sound of a door swinging opwn and than closing again. A sigh escapes from Andrew before he sits down beside Katrina and cries. Katrina forces her eyes open against the tearing claws of sleep. She looks at Andrew's shaking figure in the chair.

"Please don't cry, Andrew." Katrina says. Although she is speaking normally, her voice comes out barly above a whisper.

Andrew jumps. "You're up!"

Katrina isn't sure if this is a statement or a question. Andrew moves closer to Katrina and brushes her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Katrina asks, slightly dazed by her lack of memory.

"I should be asing you that question." Andrew replies with a small smile.

Katrina attempts to shrug but finds she can't move. Andrew chuckles quietly. He stands up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her up gently into a sitting position. He slides onto the bed beside her. Slowly, he lowers her back down so she is laying on his arm. Katrina loves the warmth of his arm against her head.

"How are you feeling?" Andrew whispers.

"Better. Thank you for being here." Katrina replies. Then a thought hits her. "Andrew, how did you find me?"

Andrew blushes.

"Were you following me?" Katrina teases. Andrew's blush deepens.

"It just intrigued me that you didn't want me to know where you live. So I followed you. I was leaving when I heard you scream. I stood outside for a while, trying to decide if I should go in or not. I didn't hear anything else so I walked away. Then I heard you screaming again. I ran back as fast as I could. When I opened the door, you were on the floor and someone was standing over you, laughing. She was laughing." Andrew grew quiet for a second. "I din't know what to do so I picked you up and brought you here. You have three broken ribs." Andrew's voice cracks. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." he adds sadly.

He slips off the bed and walks out of the room, leaving Katrina all alone with her troubled thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Guns & Meadows

Chapter 5: Guns & Meadows

It has been three weeks since the fight. Katrina hasn't seen or heard from her mother. She isn't complaining though. The pain has eased up and is almost bearable now. Slowly, Katrina is able to move again. Andrew has been coming to the hospital every day and sitting with Katrina. She has gotten very fond of him. But she is scared to ask if he feels the same. The door to Katrina's room slowly creaks open.

"Hello?" Katrina asks.

"Guess what," Andrew's voice asks, drifting around the corner. "It's your lucky day!" he finishes happily.

Andrew bounds around the corner in complete happiness. He is wearing a black tux and is carrying a sparkly light pink dress.

"What's going on?" Katrina asks eyeing the dress.

"You are going home. Well, after I take you to dinner and a movie of course!" he replies, beaming.

"Don't you think that is a little fancy for the movies?" Katrina asks laughing.

"Maybe. But this is a big deal for me. It's not everyday I can take a pretty girl on a date."

Katrina can't help but smile.

"Paperwork." the nurse practically sings as she dances into the room. "How are you feeling?" she asks, checking and re-checking all of Katrina's vitals.

"I fel like running." Katrina replies smiling.

"You always say that." replies the nurse, laughing.

"I miss racing the wind." Katrina says, closing her eyes.

"Well I am pretty sure is you ask nicely, your handsome friend over there will take you wherever you want to go."

Katrina smile at Andrew. He is standing at the back of the room trying to stay out of the nurse's way. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest ans is blue eyes are shining with anticipation. His hair is getting long and it drops in his eyes like a mini- shield. Katrina loves to just look at him. Every time, he takes her breath away.

The nurse helps Katrina sit up and then stand. Katrina feels unbalanced and heavy with her cast on. Katrina takes two unsure steps then collapses on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asks, worriedly helping her up.

"I'm fine! I just feel like I am drunk or something." Katrina replies, laughing.

"Maybe you should just take her home for tonight." the nurse suggests, watching Katrina with cobvious amusement.

Andrew just smiles.

Five minutes later Katrina is wheeled down to Andrew's car in a wheelchair. Andrew helps her stumble into the car and buckle up.

"Are we going to go to dinner now?" Katrina asks, looking at Andrew with hopefulness.

Andrew smiles as an idea forms in his head. "In a way." Andrew says, watching Katrina's face turn into confusion. Andrew starts the car and pulls out onto the highway. It doesn't take but a few minutes for Katrina to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The softness of what Katrina is laying on makes her smile contently as she begins to wake. Katrina stretches out ans moans softly. Andrew gently brushes the stray strands of hair from Katrina's face. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"You are just so beautiful." Andrew whispers.

Without replying Katrina reaches up and softly runs her fingers down his face. He closes his eyes at her touch. Katrina reaches up and gracefully presses her lips to his. Andrew gasps and looks at Katrina with shock. Instantly her face grows deep red. Andrew thinks shw looks incredibly adorable when she is embarrassed and shy. Andrew hesitates only for a second before he pulls Katrina close and gives her one long passionate kiss.

Katrina feels that she is going to die. Her heart is beating faster than she has ever inagined it could. She had kissed Andrew. She can't believe that she did that. Andrew had completely freaked. At least thats what it had seemed like to her. He looked completely confused and shocked. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. It had been tha most magical thing.

Andrew pulls Katrina closer to him and holds her. Katrina closes her eyes and lays her head in the curve of his neck.

"You are warm." Katrina mumbles.

Andrew laughs. The sound fills Katrina as happiness flows through her. She refuses to admit it, but she loves the sound. Suddenly, Andrew starts to tickle Katrina. She falls to the ground laughing. She reaches up and attempts to push Andrew off but he jumps up.

"What's..." Andrew's hand is suddenly over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." he breaths.

Katrina is confused. What is he doing? There was a rustle. Katrina turns to the sound's origin. A tall man is waking out of the woods on the side of the clearing Katrina and Andrew are laying in currently. The man looks mad and very threatening. He takes slow sure steps towards them. Katrina is terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asks through clenched teath.

The man smiles. Andrew removes his hand from Katrina and then stands up protectively in front of her.

"She is very beautiful." the man says, a smile creeping across his face.

Andrew tenses. "You won't touch her." he spats.

"We will just see what I will and will not do." the man replies.

The man pulls a gun out of his jacket and points it directly at Katrina's head. Katrina freezes. Her breath catches in her lungs.

"You won't shoot her." Andrew breaths.

"Oh, won't I?" the man stops advancing and watches Andrew and Katrina.

"What do you want?" Andrew asks, sounding defeated.

"You will do exactly what I say or your pretty little friend here will die. Understand?" the man says, glaring at Andrew.

Andrew lifts his head and looks the man directly in the eye. "I understand."


End file.
